Jeanette the Viral
by Water-Angel445
Summary: Jeanette. Shy. Genius. Lover of Dogs and Wolves everywhere. Only 13 years old and her life is already thrown completly out of whack. And all she did was rescue a dog! Loosely based of book. Cartoon.
1. Prologue

**Pfft. Starting another story. What the heck is wrong with me? XD**

* * *

><p>To me, a gunshot is probably the loudest thing you'll ever hear.<p>

Especially if the bullet is hurtling towards you.

_Bang! Bang!_

Music to my ears. NOT.

The bullets slashed the forest canopy. Above me, the birds and monkeys screeched in fright and scattered.

Below them, I ran.

Legs hammering, I pounded through the forest. Mind completely blank. Terrified beyond recognition.

_Find the path, quick!_

Random shapes blurred by in the dark. Trees. Bushes. Startled animals. Gun carrying killers? I couldn't tell. My heart pounded against my chest as I barreled forward in a sprint. Blinded by the night.

I almost lost my footing from a root poking out, but I just kept running.

_Hurry up, idiot!_

Something zipped past me in the blackness. I froze.

"Alvin?"

Dead silence was my answer. Stillness.

_Waiting means _instant_ death! MOVE YOUR BUTT!_

Powering my feet again, I bolted through the night.

_Please have that been Alvin that passed me._

We didn't have a plan. Why should we? Nobody knew we were here, let alone what we were doing exactly.

_Who is trying to shoot me?_

I gulped in air, my lungs threating to burst.

Later on, the change happened. I honestly could have run forever. Fast. Restless. My perfect vision piercing the shadows. Lost in the dark.

Those thugs wouldn't have stood a chance against me. Not with what I got. I would have savaged them. Planned without speaking. Stalked them like kittens. Then taken out the trash.

But tonight was not that night, unfortunately. I was is some serious trouble. Scared senseless.

All I could really do was run. Hard. Branches clawed at my skin. Finally, I hit the beach.

I was so close.

A voice hissed from the void.

"Netta! Over here!"

Theodore.

_Thank you Jesus!_

In the moonlight, I could just make out the boat. Jumping the rail, I dropped into the bow an and turned to scan the shoreline. Clear. For a moment.

"Where's Simon? Alvin?" I whispered. Sweat drenched. I was definitely on tilt.

"I'm here." Alvin eased from the darkness. A quick bound and he was in, sliding behind the controls. With the keys in hand, he paused, afraid to turn the engine. Afraid not to.

Simon was still out there…

We sat tensed, waiting. My courage has hit rock bottom at the moment.

_Come on, Si. Show yourself. Please, oh please, oh please, oh please…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, just an idea. I like this idea. A lot. Imma try it.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! :3**


	2. How It All Started

**FINALLY! I get to update this story! XD It's been so long, but I finally did it! Aren't ya'll so proud of me? Anyways! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3 And thanks to the 3 that did! ^^**

**P.S This is NOT the longest chapter I've written. I have a different chapter for a different story that's WAY longer, and it's till not done! XD Oh yeah, forgot to mention earlier, this is the CARTOON version. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot...sorta.**

* * *

><p>This all happened because of a stupid dog tag. Or a stupid monkey with the dog tag. Take your pick. Doesn't matter much. Why didn't I know that thing was trouble? I haven't evolved yet, but I still could've felt it in my heart. I could have sensed it.<p>

Wait…

I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let me take you back to Saturday. The Saturday it all started…

"Where are they?"

"They'll be here soon…" That had to be the 5th time Alvin asked me that in the same time period of 20 minutes.

Ridiculous beyond belief.

"When is 'soon' exactly?" He asked.

I sighed audibly. "How should I know?" I replied, not even attempting to hide my irritation from him.

It never ceases to amaze on how much I've changed over the years. It's like as soon as I hit 9 and BAM!...I've changed immensely. I'm 13 now, so that's around 4 years since. Ms. Miller calls it puberty. I call it insanity.

What? You try going from shy to outgoing after so long and see how _you_ feel!

It creeps me out still. Don't judge!

Then, Alvin started the tap his foot. Again. "Seriously, I really don't think-"

"No, you don't." I interuptted. I smirked as he glared at me.

He shook his head. "It's official..."

"What?" I asked.

"You've been hanging around me too much nowadays..." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Is that a problem?" I asked with the voice of innocence.

"Yes!" Alvin put his hands on my shoulders. "You're starting to act like me!" I opened my mouth to reply but I got cut off.

"What are you two doing?" We both turned to see Simon and Theodore, carrying a bad in each hand.

"I insulted Alvin and he had a panic attack." I summarized pretty nicely.

Having enough of the cheer fest, I broke in. "Sorry to interrupt, but how exactly are we getting in facility?"

"It was not a panic attack!" Said chipmunk shouted. "It was a spazz attack, thank you very much!" I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Anyways..." I continued, "Did you get what you needed?"

"That we did." Simon tossed me a bag, which I nearly dropped by the way.

I heard Alvin snort. "Nice catch..." I threw a punch at him and he dodged it with ease. I really need to work on that. The punching, I mean. I watched with little interest as Theodore tossed Alvin a bag too.

"So..." I said after the bag incident, "Where are we heading now?" Ever since the 4 of us started hanging out about 2 years ago, we've been exploring this area inch by inch. Now, what about my sisters you ask?

Simple.

They're hanging out with their own friends. Us Chipettes are very close to each but...I guess we're _too_ close. After a while we started to drift off from each other. We're still close. Just not as close as we were before...

Any who, back to exploring. We covered every inch of this neighborhood and _slightly_ beyond now, we're planning to explore further. The question is, how much further?

Simon, who was digging through his bag, looked up at me. "Simple." He pulled out a bright yellow life jacket.

The hell?

"We're going to Locke-ward Island." He finished happily. I stood in silence as the brothers cheered.

Locke-ward Island had to be _the_ most isolated island _ever_. Seriously, it's not pointed out on most of the modern day maps! I heard it's populated, and Jellyfish-shaped, but I could be wrong. Not much is known about the island except for the Locke-ward facility.

That's where all the major nature and military studies happen. Right there on the island. The building is very secret and you'd have to be a _pretty_ special person to get in without having to sneak around. Not kidding.

And we're actually going to attampt to bre-waltz right into the building without getting caught?

These guys just took adventure to a whole new level.

"That's awesome, Si!" Theodore said happily. Simon beamed. They really don't see the craziness in this plan, do they?

Great. I gotta play Cruella De Vile. "Sorry to stop the celebration..." I interrupted, "But how exactly _are_ we getting into the building? Hell, we can't even get to the island!" I explained, exasperated.

Simon waved it off. "Pfft...that's easy!"

I like him. I really do. But sometimes I just want to hit him for doing stuff like that. "'That's easy?'" I quoted. "How is it 'that easy'?"

He nodded in the direction of the lake the island was in the middle of. "Have you ever heard of a boat?" Simon smiled sarcastically, but warmly at me. I sighed and adjusted my old glasses. The new ones I bought broke, thanks to my clumsiness, so I have to wear these until they get fixed.

"And where do you expect to get a boat?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I'm really starting to think I'm PMS'ing, a lot...

Alvin suddenly spoke up. "That's easy!" He slung his arms around my shoulders. "My friend's dad owns a boat shop." He said. "I don't think he'd mind letting us borrow one for a while..." I shrugged Alvin's arm off me. I get uncomfortable when he does that.

"Okay..." Theodore addressed us like a science teacher. "We've got the boat, the supplies, the life jackets..." He held up a finger as he listed each object. "What else do we need?"

"A leash?" I asked, using my innocent voice again. They all glared at me so hard I thought lasers were going to shoot out of there eyes.

"No." Simon said firmly."Not after the last time."

"But why not?" I whined. Yes, I was actually whining, and I was disappointed in myself. I don't whine. Brittany might, but not me. No way.

Theodore stared at me like I've grown another head. "Why not?" He practically screeched. "Do you not remember what happened-"

"Yes. Yes. I do." I cut him off because I did not want to be reminded of the event._ Again_. "But I was young then..."

"You still are." Theodore.

"And I'm more mature now..."

"Not really." Simon.

"And I can take care of myself!"

"You still trip over your shoes!" Alvin.

"Would you 3 hush!" I said angrily. Not many people know this, but I HATE being cut off. I sighed again. "Can we just get on the boat before I explode?" I said. With silent agreement, the boys walked ahead with me trudging behind them.

Seriously. They can't seem to NOT bug anybody, can they?

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" With a wild flourish, Simon whipped the tarp off the boat. It looked brand new. Probably was. The boat was sleek and white, with a big blue stripe around the sides of it. The word "Seward" was written in big white letters on the stripe.<p>

I stared in silence as the boys began loading the bags and themselves into the boat. They've been doing this for a long time so fear wasn't big in question for those 3.

"Jeanette?" I looked over at Theodore who was half in-half out the boat. "You comin?"

"Yeah, Yeah," I responded, "Just a quick question."

"Shoot." Alvin was already at the driver seat, arm slung over the top of the windshield.

"This _is_ a motor boat,_ right_?"


	3. What Went Down

**Wow, this had to be the longest chapter I've written so far. o.o But I'm proud of it. If you guys happen to read to book this is based off of. You'll see a lot of things similar between this and the book. BUT ONLY A FEW TIMES. I'm trying REALLY hard to take the plot of an already used story and make it my own. The only times I want, and plan on, to refer to the book is when I need help figuring out how the plot should continue on. But yeah. This is pretty much all that's had to be said.**

**Oh yeah. And Happy Summer you guys! :3**

**Reviews are appriciated! 333**

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, the four of us were cruising across the lake in Seward, despite my displeasure of <em>Alvin<em> driving us. I'm actually starting to think the boat's name was spelled incorrectly.

_Oh well. Not my problem._

I sat in the back with Theodore while Simon sat in front of us, scanning the water. Most likely for new species of aquatic animals. News reports say that ever since the hurricane, we might be finding strange fish in our rivers and lakes.

Reports also say pirates are back in business. With the number of boat terms that we've learned over the years, I wouldn't be surprised if they were talking about us.

Arrg.

Finding nothing to do, I found myself starting out at the horizon. It was around noon, so the sun stood out brightly above it. Once or twice a seagull would fly by, some dipping close to the water. Every once in a while the bow would rise and the smack back against the water, spraying me with tiny cool droplets. I felt a smile come to my face. I've overcome my fear of water a while ago, and now I can't get enough of it.

Soon a landmass was forming in my sight. The beach had the perfect shade of sand, the waves threatening to suck it all away. It stretched about a meter from the lake, leading to an endless vast of canopy trees, and lots of floral plants on the bottom. Several different animals filled the air with a series of different hums and chirps.

Alvin throttled down. We all were watching the scene as we cruised by.

The land mass was beautiful, but it was still untamed and wild.

It was Locke-ward Island.

"Whoa whoa! Hit the brakes! Hit the brakes!"

Moment's over.

Theodore flew back as the boat slammed into the beach sand. I had lost my footing and landed on my butt. Hard. But that wasn't anything new.

As the boat scraped the sand, it screeched in protest. Even for a brand new boat it was having a tough day.

I managed to grab the side of the boat, and practically yanked myself of the floor of the boat. Seward steadied as we came to a rest on the abused sand. The docking phase was complete.

Not so smooth, Captain Krabs.

"There aren't any brakes on the boat." Alvin said, addressing me more than the others. "I'm still working on the parking part."

"Well, work harder." Simon stated, rubbing his banged up knee. "You're not doing a very good job.

Alvin just smirked. "I didn't put in all of my effort, but at least the boat is okay." He slapped his brother on the back. "No harm, no foul?"

Simon just looked at him. He then gestured to his knee.

"Uh...still no foul, right?"

"I would say yes, but you 'cut one loose' on the boat." Simon said elbowing Alvin away. "So you still lose."

Simon walked over and secured the lines. A few tugs there and few knots here and we were stable. Marooned, actually.

"We're good."

"Let's move people!" Theodore drilled, looking greener in the face than his t-shirt did. He practically flew of the boat and wobbled down the clearing to the forest. "I have some 'business' to take care of."

I grimaced. Seasickness is never a good thing to watch. And the sequels always get bad reviews.

"I told you not to eat before we got on the boat!" Alvin shouted after him.

I think I know why this island isn't registered on maps. It's only a quarter of a square mile! They probably mistook it for a fungus covered house. Besides, there's really not anything that would attract tourists. Except for the fact that the Western part of the island is covered with military buildings. High-tech, state of the art labs and equipment, twenty-four/seven security, so-badass- that-if-you-managed-to-break-in-you-would-be-either-hired-as-a-spy-or-assassinated-by-said-spy, surrounded by electric fences, military buildings. This place is serious.

Small and expensive. But serious.

The amazing part about the facility is that there's only a few more like it on the entire planet! Scientists from every continent come here. You'd need major clearance to enter that building.

Well...most people need it anyways. We're just crashing the party.

I leaped from the dock onto the sand, avoiding the many, natural, objects that were scattered upon it. The many colorful birds flew from my path, squawking at me in annoyance. There was a direct path that led directly into the forest, unfortunately it went up over a hill. Somewhere beyond that hill, I could faintly hear Theodore retching.

"I love my brother, but he's useless on boats nowadays." Alvin commented, crinkling his nose.

I couldn't agree more. He used to be so good with boats! I wonder what happened...

"Maybe we should give him minute..." I spoke.

"Okay. But I'm warning you now." Simon said looking directly at me. "We are not hunting down anymore dogs." He said sternly.

Alvin nodded in agreement. "You just got lucky the last time. Nobody should have survived that situation!"

He's right, I should have been clawed to death. But luck had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Fun fact: As soon as hit puberty, I never felt threatened by any canine. They started to respond to me in a different way. It wasn't because I'm a chipmunk either. It's hard to explain actually.

But to be honest, I believe that they were over dramatizing everything. It wasn't that bad, to say the least. I would know, I've been through a whole lot worse...

It happened a few months back, it was at a forest that was near the lake that would take us across to Locke-ward, it was called Moriamah, if my memory isn't failing me. The forest was unclaimed according to Simon. Apparently, the forest rangers had missed the giant area of green that was located near the edge of the city. I'm honestly not surprised.

The people who were the ones that discovered the lake ended up dead in some sort of a freak accident. Many claimed murder on the poor men and everyone's been to afraid to go on the lake, apparently in fear of getting murdered themselves.

But I just say that's a bunch of BS.

And that's why we took the route anyways.

We're rebels.

Any who, here's what happened, from start to finish.

There was a science student who wanted to study the forest for a project, when he stumbled across a beat up, heavily bleeding, near dead Golden Retriever. When nobody was looking, he sneaked the dog into the university and took care of her, along with the help of several other students, even though it was against all rules.

Fortunately, nobody noticed the big hunk of gold that kept running to and fro between the university and the forest. They named her 'Smoke", namely because of her ability to move quietly between the areas with nobody knowing about her. The students didn't know why the dog kept doing that, but as long as she never bothered anybody, she was allowed to do whatever she pleased.

Around a year after Smoke's discovery, she decided it was okay with everyone to bring a wolf into the scene. Nobody knew why the wolf was there, but they sure did flip out when they saw him. Fortunately, the wolf made no sign of attacking the group, so they let him stick around. The two canines seemed to like each other...a little _too_ much.

A few months later, the first wolf pup was born. For a year, the group went everywhere as a trio. Suddenly, a second pup joined the family. That's when I first heard of the family. I even named him.

Now that the boring part is over, let me tell what had happened back there.

After Simon had discovered the forest, we decided to hang out there for a while. There was loud rustling and splintering coming from behind me. Curious, I climbed between the trees, expecting some sort of animal mischief going on.

But instead, I found three of the canines circling a hole, whining loudly. A much smaller one had rang out from the hole.

Hearing, or smelling me, the pack froze in their tracks. Three pairs of eyes had locked onto my face.

I froze, not even daring myself to move a muscle.

The wolf father, who never received a name for some reason, just stared in my direction, snout up and sniffing the air. He's huge and he's the pack leader. A full blooded wolf. Was upset. At me.

Gulp.

I was soon drenched in sweat as my glands were kicked into high gear.

A loud, mind scarring growl emitted from the wolf's throat. He stepped closer to me, ears erect, fur bristled.

Now, a smart person would have turned and left. Fortunately, I'm more wise than I am smart, so I don't qualify for that. There was a living, breathing animal in that hole who needed my help, I wasn't just going to leave it there.

Slowly, I inched forward, hoping that I could will the father, or even Smoke, to understand my intentions.

_Trust me_.

The wolf's eyes were extremely wide, I could definitely see the whites. His lips were curled back, showing off his incisors. The growl was soon turned in a snarl.

My second warning.

"Shhh," I whispered. "I'm a friend. Don't worry." I inched forward once more. "Just one peek. I won't cause any harm."

I saw movement out the corner of my eye. I took a peek. The chipmunks, standing a safe distance away, watched with disbelieving eyes.

I rolled my eyes and took another small step.

The wolf suddenly lunged, startling me, and stopped three feet from me.

A full throated, third growl. The other two dogs decided to join in this time. The sound was terrifying and was sure to leave me with nightmares.

A flash of adrenaline shot through me.

This didn't look like a good idea anymore.

I lowered my head so I was looking at the ground, I slowly spread my hands. I stood boulder still, hoping that all the canines would understand. I was balancing on the edge of a knife, my life was in a serious danger point.

No sound. No movement.

After a few moments, I decided to see what the hold up was, and looked up. There the wolf was only a few inches away from my face, breathing calmly but heavily. I forced myself not to scream in fright. I could handle anything canine related. Anything _but_ this.

We locked gazes. He seemed hesitant, debating however wolves do. He let out a noise that sounded something like a sigh. He abruptly turned around and sat with the rest of his pack.

I risked taking another step forward and paused. The group did not move. Smoke gestured to the hole with her snout.

I had permission. I hoped.

I knew I had to move fast though. I only had a limited time before my pass expired.

Moving forward, I looked down over the hole, which _used_ to be boarded over. The wood must have given away.

Ten feet below me, a small bundle of fur yelped. Two green eyes looked up at me. A wolfdog pup. He scrambled to his feet and scratched at the dirt wall, desperate to be with his mother again.

Without hesitation, I grabbed a rope vine and swung my legs over the edge of the hole and planted my feet against the wall. Death-gripping the vine, I started to lower myself.

One hop. Two hops. Three hops. Four.

A shadow fell over me. I looked up and saw the gang above me, watching every move I made. No pressure. I started descending again.

Halfway down, I reached what felt like a ladder. I used them as steps, closing the gap between me and the pup. He barked in happiness, eager for rescue. When I reached the pup's level, I just sat there, staring at him. He sat on a broken barrel with _Ace's Boiled Peanuts_ stamped on the side. He crawled into me lap and licked my face.

Total 'Aw' moment. And that's when I named him.

Ace.

I carefully picked up my package and surveyed my options. The shaft was really uneven, with rocks protruding out of the sides. An easy climb if there wasn't a gang of canines waiting up there, deciding if they should eat you alive or not.

I cradled the pup in my left arm and started hoisting myself up with the other. Grab. Pull. Step. Repeat.

By the time I reached the top, my arms were _on fire_. My face finally made it over the edge, and came face to snout with the father, his snout only inches away from my throat. I moved slowly and placed Ace on the ground next to him.

The father nuzzled my hair in some sort of weird 'thank you' gesture.

Four flashes. The pack was gone.

I was shaking violently as I pulled myself from the hole. I couldn't help but smile.

I accomplished my mission and didn't die in the process.

I looked back at the chipmunks, who were all hyperventilating and were holding various objects that could be used as poor weapons against a pack of wolves. A plate (Theodore), a large piece of I-don't-even-know (Simon), and a stick (Alvin).

My heroes.

When we got back home, they all made me take a blood oath that I would never do anything like that again. I had promised, I still have the prick to prove it, but given the circumstances, we _all_ knew I was going to do it again.

Plus, this had to be my most proudest moment in my life so far.

Unfortunately, I haven't see the pack since the event.

If I somehow managed to run into them on this island, would they remember me?

Yes. I was Ninety-nine percent sure.

With that nice thought, I was ready to explore.

After Theodore had regrouped his gut, we all strolled over the rise and down the path.

And ran smack into trouble.

Theo had been captured by the enemy.


End file.
